Phineas and Ferb- Phisabella
by creativebear234
Summary: Its a typical day for Phineas and Ferb, making inventions, being with friends, seeing Candace's disappointed face when their inventions disappear. Except Phineas now develops a crush on Isabella, and he knows that she likes him, but they are only 11 years old, so he feels flirting is best. Enjoy the story!
1. Phineas is stuck In Bed

It was an ordinary day, except Phineas Fletcher was sick in bed with the flu, "Well I know what i'm going to do today, sleep," Phineas sniffled, than blew his nose. Ferb, Phineas's stepbrother, had already left to go meet their friends and tell them that Phineas wouldn't be with them today.

"Hey Ferb, hey Phi-" Isabel stopped and asked," Where's Phineas?"

"He has the flu." Ferb said sadly.

"Aw nuts!" Buford groaned," Now what are we suppose to do?"

"I don't know," Beljeet answered.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Buford yelled,"You know, for a genius, you're pretty stupid."

"Way to stick it to him," Isabella joked, then she said,"we should make Phineas a 'get well' card."

"Hey, yeah, that's a great idea." Buford said.

"Sounds good to me," Beljeet said.

Ferb said,"OK. Lets start."

* * *

**_Later in the Day..._**

"It is looking very good," Beljeet said, standing back, looking at what the four of them had accomplished so far.

"You said it!" Chirped Isabella," Ill be back later, I'm going to go visit Phineas."

"Bye." All three boys said in unison.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Phineas's House..._**

"Where is everyone?" Phineas thought. "I would have thought that they would have at least came by to say hi to me. I'm so bored! I really wish I wasn't sick." Phineas could hear a muffled voice coming from downstairs.

Someone knocked on the door to his room, they said, "Phineas, you have a visitor, should I send them in?"

"Yeah sure," Phineas said while coughing.

"Are you sure you're well enough?" His mom asked.

"Send them in." Phineas said in a hoarse voice.

"Ok," his mom said, then he heard her tell them that they could go up, but to be careful.

The next thing he knew, Isabella was standing at the end of his bed, "hi Phineas!" She said while giving him a cute smile.

"Hey Isabella!" He said. Isabella could see his face light up when he saw it was her, and that gave her a very happy feeling.

"You poor thing. Ferb told us that you have the flu." She said, giving a little frown to show him that she was sad that he wasn't out playing with them.

"Yeah. I've been laying here all day, with nothing to do," he said,"I'm so glad that you came to visit me," Phineas started to blush, which of course made Isabella blush as well.

"We'll I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I promised the others I'd be back by now," she said giving a little frown.

"Oh. Ok." He said sounding disappointed.

"Feel better," she said, giving his hand a little squeeze, then she left.

_Phineas wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Isabella. He knew she liked him, but he needed time before he would know for sure. _

* * *

Isabella went back to where Beljeet, Buford, and Ferb were, to see how the card for Phineas looked.

"We thought you were never coming back," Ferb said, obviously kidding.

"Ha, ha, well I'm here now," Isabella said sarcastically.

"Did you tell Phineas that you like him?" Bejeet asked, being the one trying to convince Isabella to tell her crush how she really felt about him.

"Of course not!" Isabella jumped when he asked the question.

"Well, you should. Eventually you wouldn't have the chance anymore." Buford said, who rarely ever said anything sensible.

"I'll know when it's time," Isabella responded.

"The card looks great," Ferb said, looking at their work.

"You got that right," Beljeet said enthutiasticly.

"Let's go give it to Phineas!" Isabella said.

"Onward!" Buford bellowed.

* * *

The four of them made their way to the Fletchers house, then went up the stairs leading up into Phineas and Ferbs room.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Phineas said with joy in his voice, very excited to see all of his friends.

"We made you this card, Phineas," his stepbrother explained while handing him the card they all worked so hard to make.

"Thank you so much!" Phineas was unable to stop smiling.

"Do you like it?" Beljeet asked.

"Of course I do!" Phineas assured them.

"Good!" They all said in unison. Phineas got up and have them each a hug, and said,"but I can't wait till I feel better," They all laughed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! Ill update soon. Until then, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**- Bella**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey franfiction people! I've updated this story, and so please read and review! Bye bye! **_

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in the backyard, when they saw Isabella coming towards their yards and said her catchphrase," Hey guys! Watcha doing?"

"We're not sure yet," Phineas admitted,"What do you think we should do?"


End file.
